


Chapter 5: It’s Real

by verucasalt123



Series: The Story Begins [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 04:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gives Sam a ride to the bus station.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapter 5: It’s Real

**Author's Note:**

> The Story Begins - Chapter 5/30

Dean walked into the room just as Sam was zipping his bag. He thought there might have been something he wanted to say when he got there, but now he couldn’t remember what it was. The only thing he could see were his brother’s bag and his brother’s eyes. Sam was looking at him like he’d just drowned a sack of puppies.

Sam opened his mouth to speak but wasn’t able to come up with any words, so he just stood and hooked the strap of his duffel over his shoulder. It was a stand-off then. Neither of them had any idea what to say after the scene in the living room. Sam wanted to scream at his brother, push him to the ground, demand why he hadn’t backed him up earlier with their dad. He knew they weren’t as close as they used to be, but Jesus. Dean was his brother, he could have said _something_.

Dean wanted to shake Sam, call him a liar, ask why the hell he’d blindsided him like that. He didn’t want his brother to go, definitely didn’t want him to go and _never come back_ , but Sam could have at least warned him this was coming. At least then he wouldn’t have been too shocked to try and calm his father down when the two of them were screaming at each other.

They didn’t say any of those things. After a minute of just staring, Dean broke the silence. “You takin’ the bus?”

“Yeah. And I gotta go, it’s gonna take me more than half an hour to walk there and-”

If there was anything Dean knew for sure, it was that there was no fast and painless way to perform an amputation. Watching Sam walking down the street wouldn’t hurt any more or less than watching him climb onto the bus.

“I’ll drive you.”

“Dean, don’t, all right? Just – Dad’s already pissed enough, there’s no reason for you to do anything that’s gonna make things worse.”

“Doesn’t matter. Just go, Sam, just…go and get in the damn car, I’ll drop you off, it’s no big deal.”

No big deal to watch this kid he’d practically raised on his own walk away from their life, Dean thought.

No big deal to leave and know his family wouldn’t welcome him back come Christmas vacation, Sam thought.

But neither of them said anything else.

Dean followed Sam through the hall and to the front door, passing their father on the way who was in the kitchen drinking straight from a bottle of Kentucky bourbon.

Sam closed the car door, breathed in the familiar smell of the closest thing to a home he’d ever had, knowing it would probably be the last time he’d ever ride shotgun in that car again.

They barely even said goodbye to each other, both of them just mumbling and unsure what to say once they actually got to the bus station. There were a thousand things Dean wanted to say, a thousand things Sam wanted to say.

In the end, Dean just sat behind the wheel, staring at the bus until it pulled out of the lot, taking a piece of him with it.


End file.
